Love
by GyuniKai7
Summary: Aku adalah seseorang yang sering membuat onar disekolah. Tapi… kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti-mu? TaoRis Yaoi BoyxBoy. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Another EXO Member

Summary: Aku adalah seseorang yang sering membuat onar disekolah. Tapi… kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti-mu? | Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara-nya aku dapat menyukai seseorang seperti-mu. Padahal kau… TaoRis. Yaoi. BoyxBoy RnR please…

Length: Continue

Rating: T

Genre: Romance ; Yaoi; Entahlah .-.

-0-

"Hhh, lagi-lagi kau,"kata Kepala Sekolah ketika melihatku memasuki ruangannya

Aku tidak mengidahkan ucapan Kepala Sekolah. Aku melangkahkan kaki-ku menuju kursi yang berada dihadapan Kepala Sekolah. Lalu dengan santai-nya duduk disitu.

"Apa kau tak lelah berulangkali memasuki ruangan ini, eoh? Hampir setiap minggu kau masuk kesini! Aku bahkan sudah lelah melihatmu!"kata Kepala Sekolah "Kali ini, siapa lagi lawan-mu?"

"Changmin,"balasku, tidak peduli

"Mwo? Shim Changmin? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Bisa-bisa orangtua-nya menuntutmu dan menuntut sekolah ini! Kau benar-benar pembuat masalah, Wu Yi Fan!"

"Memang kenapa? Bukan aku yang memulai pertengkaran, tapi si Changmin ini!"balasku

"Memang ada masalah apa diantara kalian? Aishh…,"

"Anda…,"

"Emm, permisi…,"

"Ahh! Tao! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Aku menoleh ke-asal suara permisi itu. Hhh, Huang Zi Tao. Namja kelas 1 yang terkenal karena keahlian wushu-nya dan kepintarannya. Mengapa aku tau? Tentu saja karena semua orang dikelasku sering sekali membicarakannya.

"Ne songsaengnim, mianhae… tadi aku harus ke-kelas Baekhyun hyung dulu,"kata namja itu sambil mendudukkan diri-nya di kursi yang berada tepat disebelahku "Dan… omona! Kris sunbae!"

Aku menatap-nya tidak peduli, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat heran. Darimana dia tau namaku? Aku belum pernah mengobrol dengannya. Bertemu saja sebenarnya hampir tidak pernah. Dan aku juga tidak terkenal karena kepintaranku atau semacamnya. Jadi… Ahh. Ya. Aku terkenal karena reputasi-ku yang sering berkelahi itu.

"Ahh, ternyata kau sudah mengetahui nama-nya, jadi aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri-nya padamu,"kata Kepala Sekolah "Dan bagaimana denganmu, Kris? Apa kau sudah mengetahui namanya?"

"Hmm, tentu saja, Huang Zi Tao, kelas 1-2,"jawabku tidak peduli

"Baiklah… Jadi Tao, alasan-ku memanggil-mu kesini adalah…, kuharap kau dapat membimbing sunbae-mu ini sampai ia dapat berubah,"kata Kepala Sekolah

"MWO?"

Aku dan namja disebelahku ini langsung terkaget ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kepala Sekolah. Aku? Dibimbing oleh namja disebelahku ini? Yang notabene lebih muda dari-ku? Ayolah! Jangan bercanda!

"Aku tidak bercanda,"kata Kepala Sekolah seakan bisa menebak pikiran-ku "Bagaimana Tao? Kau mau kan? Lagipula tidak susah membimbing sunbae-mu ini,"

Tao POV

'Lagipula tidak susah membimbing sunbae-mu ini,' Yakk! Tidak susah darimana? Yang kudengar dari Baekhyun hyung, Kris sunbae itu sangat menakutkan. Ia sangat sering berkelahi dengan siapa saja. Bahkan sekarang, dapat kulihat wajah Kris sunbae penuh dengan lebam. Aihh… entah kenapa, aku merasa ingin mengobati luka-nya itu…

"Tao?"

"Ahh, ne! Mianhae songsaengnim,"kataku meminta maaf

"Ne, gwenchana, jadi bagaimana?"

Aku melirik Kris sunbae. Wajahnya terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli. Aishh… wajah datar-nya itu sama sekali tidak membantuku!

Ya tuhan, semoga aku tidak salah mengambil keputusan…

"Umm, baiklah, aku mau,"

-0-

"Yakk! Appo!"seru Kris sunbae

"Ahh, mianhae sunbae,"

Aku melanjutkan mengobati Kris sunbae dengan lebih pelan. Aku menatap wajah dihadapanku ini. Wajahnya penuh dengan lebam. Bahkan terlihat bekas-bekas lebam setelah berkelahi kemarin-kemarin masih tercetak (?) jelas di-wajahnya. Ada saja orang yang betah memiliki lebam sebanyak ini. Padahal… Wajahnya tampan. Ehh? Apa yan barusan kufikirkan?

"Kau ini, niat untuk mengobati wajahku tidak sih?"tanya Kris sunbae membuyarkan lamunan-ku "Lebih baik aku obati sendiri dirumah,"

"Ehh! Jangan sunbae! Luka-mu itu cukup parah! Lebih cepat di-obati lebih baik!"kataku

Setelah sebelum-nya berdiri karena mau pergi, akhirnya Kris sunbae duduk lagi. Aku tersenyum senang karena-nya.

"Sunbae, lebih baik tidak usah berkelahi lagi, lihat, wajah-mu jadi penuh lebam begitu!"kataku sambil mengobati wajah Kris sunbae

"Apa peduli-mu? Yang berkelah itu aku, bukan kau! Jadi kau tak perlu mengatur-ku!"

"Aku tidak mengaturmu, sunbae. Lagipula, mulai sekarang aku kan pembimbing-mu, jadi aku harus memperhatikan-mu,"

"Salah siapa menerima 'pekerjaan' untuk menjadi pembimbing-ku? Salah-mu sendiri kan? Jadi terima saja,"balas Kris sunbae acuh

"Aishh,"

Saat melihat luka-luka di-wajah Kris sunbae, aku berfikir. Kenapa ada orang yang gemar berkelahi seperti ini? Berkelahi itu sakit kan? Iya kan? Lalu kenapa, kenapa orang dihadapanku ini bisa berkelahi berulang-ulang tanpa memikirkan apa-apa?

"Nah! Selesai!"kataku senang "Otte? Jauh lebih baik daripada kau yang mengobati diri sendiri kan?"

"Ne, terserah-mu lah,"balas Kris sunbae "Sudah, aku mau pulang,"

"Ehh? Pulang? Jam pulang kan masih beberapa jam lagi!"kataku kaget

"Memang kenapa? Aku lelah, mau tidur,"

Aku menghela nafas, "Aigoo… Tapi kalau pulang sebelum jam yang ditentukan, itu sama saja melanggar peraturan! Kecuali kalau ada alasan!"

Kris sunbae memandangku. Ia terlihat tak percaya.

"Kau ini, benar-benar menaati peraturan, eoh?"

"Tentu saja! Peraturan itu…,"

"Bagaimana kalau sekali-kali kau melanggarnya, eumm?"bisik Kris sunbae tepat ditelinga-ku

Wajahku memerah karena-nya. Aku langsung menundukkan kepala-ku.

"Ti, tidak. Aku tidak mau melanggar peraturan sekolah," Kris sunbae mengeluarkan senyum tipis karena perkataan-ku

"Hhh, such a good boy,"

-0-

"Tao! Yakk! Huang Zi Tao!"panggil Baekhyun hyung

"Hmm… waeyo hyung?"tanyaku sambil menatap Baekhyun hyung

"Kau sedaritadi melamunkan apa? Daritadi kupanggil dan kau tak menyahut,"kata Baekhyun hyung "Oh ya, kudengar kau disuruh untuk, emm, apa itu nama-nya? Membimbing… Kris sunbae?"

Wajahku langsung berubah karena pertanyaan Baekhyun hyung. Bahkan berita itu sudah sampai kepada-nya…

"Hhh, ne… aku memang disuruh untuk membimbing Kris sunbae oleh kepala sekolah,"sahutku malas

"Jinja? Wahh! Itu tugas yang berat, Tao-ie!"kata Baekhyun hyung bersemangat "Kau tau kan, Kris sunbae itu sangat sering berkelahi! Bahkan ia seharusnya tak naik kelas! Tapi...,"

"Lohh! Itu Kris sunbae kan?"

Baekhyun hyung melihat ke-arah yang ditunjuk oleh-ku. Ia langsung kaget ketika melihat-nya.

"Tao! Itu kan… Kris sunbae! Untuk apa ia berjalan kesini? Mana ia pakai baju bebas lagi! Sepertinya ia akan mengajakmu entah kemana Tao!"kata Baekhyun hyung "Ahh! Aku pulang dulu, ne? Chanyeollie sudah menunggu-ku,"

"Ehh? Baekhyun hyung! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"panggilku

Baekhyun hyung sepertinya tidak mendengar-ku. Ia terus saja berjalan kearah gerbang depan. Aishh… apa yang akan dilakukan Kris sunbae?

-TBC-

Otte? Ini FF baru-ku x_x oh ya, ini prolog, maka-nya pendek .-.v Untuk post part 1-nya... itu tergatung readers. Jadi review yaa? pleasee :3


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Another EXO Member

Summary: Aku adalah seseorang yang sering membuat onar disekolah. Tapi… kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti-mu? | Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara-nya aku dapat menyukai seseorang seperti-mu. Padahal kau… TaoRis. Yaoi. BoyxBoy RnR please…

Length: Continue

Rating: T

Genre: Romance ; Yaoi; Entahlah

Gomawo yang udah nge-review part sebelumnya :D sekarang aku bakal bales review kalian :D

**Choujiro21: Ne annyeong :D haha, ne, walaupun awalnya galak-galakkan, pasti akhirnya kepincut juga. Mana mungkin abang naga ga kepincut ama my (?) baby panda Tao yang menggemaskan imut sekali itu :3 Ne, gomawo :D**

**Jin Ki Tao: Iya tau nih Baekhyun gimana-_- udah kabur duluan ajaa :p Iya Kris kan emang cocok jadi anak badung xD #plakk ini part 2-nya udah update :D**

**Scarlet Azur4sky: ne ini udah dilanjutin kokk xD**

**acidcid: Iyaa Kris jadi anak badung xD ne ini udah dilanjut :D**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: Haha, ne, Kris jadi anak badung xD ini udah dilanjut-in, jadi jangan penasaran lagi yaa #ehh xP**

-0-

"Tao, ayo ikut aku,"

"Ehh? Kemana?"tanyaku kaget

"Ke-rumah-ku,"balas Kris sunbae datar, tanpa ekspresi

"MWO?"

"Aishh! Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Teriak-kan mu itu membuat kuping-ku pengang, kau tau?"balas Kris sunbae kesal "Memang kenapa? Kau-kan pembimbing-ku, jadi tidak salah kan kalau kau ku-suruh untuk ikut kerumah-ku?"

"Tapi, tapi kan kata Kepala Sekolah aku hanya membimbing sunbae disekolah saja! Tidak perlu sampai kerumah segala, lagipula, lagipula…,"

"Lagipula apa? Sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu protes! Sekarang waktu kau untuk membimbing-ku sudah ditambahkan sampai ke-rumah-ku!"balas Kris sunbae memotong ucapanku

"Tapi, tapi aku belum izin kepada orangtua-ku, sunbae!"

"Izin? Tenang saja, aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari orangtua-mu, kau tak tau? Orangtua-ku adalah partner bisnis dari orangtua-mu. Bahkan aku sudah pernah ke-rumah-mu! Tapi kau saja yang tidak ada! Karena… kalau tidak salah kau sedang belajar dirumah temanmu,"kata Kris sunbae "Benar-benar anak yang rajin,"

-0-

Kini aku sudah sampai di-rumah Kris sunbae. Aigoo… rumah-nya besarrr sekali. Aku sampai takjub melihat-nya. Bahkan rumah-nya lebih besar dari rumah-ku!

"Sunbae, orangtua-mu mana?"tanyaku

"Orangtua-ku? Mereka sedang entah pergi kemana,"balas Kris sunbae acuh

"Mwo? Jadi sunbae tinggal di-rumah ini sendirian? Apa sunbae tidak ada pelayan? Atau sunbae tidak punya kakak? Atau adik?"

"Aishh kau ini bawel sekali! Kalau mau bertanya itu satu-satu! Aku tidak punya pelayan, sudah kupecat semua-nya. Kakak? Hhh, ia sedang kuliah diluar negri, adik? Entahlah,"

"Ehh, entah…,"

"Gege!"

Tiba-tiba seorang namja datang dan memeluk Kris sunbae. Aku terkaget karena-nya.

"Aishh, Lay! Lepas-kan tangan-mu! Ada hoobae-ku!"bentak Kris sunbae

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Kris ge? Biar saja ada orang melihat, aku tidak peduli,"kata namja yang memeluk Kris sunbae itu

"Yakk! Mungkin bagi-mu tidak apa-apa! Tapi bagi-ku jelas 'apa-apa'!"bentak Kris ge sambil melepaskan pelukkan namja itu dengan kasar

"Omona! Sunbae, tidak boleh seperti itu!"kataku refleks

Kris sunbae hanya menatapku tajam. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dan namja yang tadi memeluk-nya itu? Ia kini menundukkan kepala-nya. Omona, kasihan sekali…

"Sudahlah! Tidak perlu pura-pura sedih seperti itu!"kata Kris sunbae "Sekarang, jelaskan pada-ku, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"Memang tidak boleh, kalau 'calon' pendamping hidup gege pergi kerumah gege?"tanya namja itu sambil menekankan kata calon

Aku memasang wajah kaget. Omo. 'Calon' pendamping hidup kata-nya?

"Aishh! Calon pendamping hidup apa? Memang aku pernah menyetujui rencana 'bodoh' orangtua kita, eoh? Kau saja yang setuju!"

"Tapi-kan, kata orangtua gege, selama gege belum punya orang untuk menjadi pendamping hidup-mu, berarti yang kau sebut sebagai rencana 'bodoh' itu akan tetap terlaksana!"kata namja itu sambil memberikan senyum kemenangan

"Siapa bilang aku belum punya orang untuk menjadi pendamping hidup-ku? Aku sudah punya!"balas Kris sunbae

Aku hanya diam memandangi pertengkaran (?) kedua orang dihadapan-ku ini. Sebenarnya mereka ini bertengkar karena apa sih? *gubrakk

"Siapa, eoh? Aku yakin gege hanya berbohong!"kata namja itu seperti menantang Kris sunbae

"Berbohong? Hhh, aku sama sekali tidak berbohong,"balas Kris sunbae sambil menatap namja itu dengan pandangan kesal atau, entahlah

"Lalu kalau begitu siapa? Dan apa bukti-nya, eoh?"

Aku masih saja diam menatap dua namja dihadapan-ku ini sampai pada akhirnya Kris sunbae menarikku dan tiba-tiba saja bibir Kris sunbae menempel di-bibir-ku. Omona! Apa ini? 0_0

"Itu bukti-nya! Sudah puas, eoh?"

Namja yang tadi berdebat dengan Kris sunbae itu menatap shock pada kami. Aku sendiri menatap shock pada Kris sunbae. Omona. Tadi apa yang Kris sunbae laku-kan kepada-ku? Ia… mencuri first kiss-ku? 0_0

"Ti… tidak bisa dipercaya! Aku… aku kalah dengan hoobae-mu itu? Aishh, mata-mu sudah buta, Wu Yi Fan!"bentak namja itu

Namja itu segera meninggalkan-ku dan Kris sunbae. Sebelum ia pergi, ia menatap-ku dengan tajam. Aku hanya menundukkan kepala-ku. Pipi-ku memerah.

Setelah kuyakin namja itu telah benar-benar pergi, barulah aku memberani-kan diri-ku untuk mengangkat kepala-ku dan menatap Kris sunbae. Dan ternyata Kris sunbae juga tengah menatap-ku. Mata kami sejenak bertemu, tapi aku buru-buru menundukkan kepala-ku lagi. Aigoo, dapat kurasa-kan pipi-ku benar-benar memerah sekarang.

"Aigoo… anak itu menyusah-kan saja,"gumam Kris sunbae "Hey, Tao, mianhae, maaf aku dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibir-mu, habis-nya…,"

"Hey, Tao, kenapa kau melamun?"tanya Kris sunbae sambil melambai-lambai-kan tangannya dihadapan wajah-ku

"Sunbae… apa yang sudah sunbae laku-kan?"

-0-

Kris POV

Aku menatap namja dihadapan-ku ini. Omona. Ia benar-benar polos. Aku jadi benar-benar bersalah. Aku telah merebut first kiss-nya.

First kiss-nya? Ya. Siapa sangka namja bernama Tao ini belum pernah berciuman sama sekali? Aishh…

"Tao,"panggil-ku

"Emm, ada apa, sunbae?"tanya Tao sambil menatapku, polos

"Mianhae, aku minta maaf sekali lagi,"kataku

Tao tidak membalas perkataan-ku. Aku tau. Ia mungkin marah besar. Ahh, bukan mungkin, tapi pasti marah besar. Aigoo, Wu Yi Fan bodoh! Aishh.

"Ne, gwenchana sunbae,"balas Tao pada akhirnya

"Jinja? Benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne…,"

Aku tersenyum pada Tao. Namja ini benar-benar polos. Dan manis. Aku… jadi ingin melindungi-nya.

Ehh? Apa yang kubilang tadi? Aku jadi ingin melindungi-nya? Aishh. Aku jadi bingung dengan cara fikir otakku sendiri...

-TBC-

Yeyy akhirnya selesai jugaaa xD Bagaimana? Part ini sedikit banget ya? Haha mianhae .-.v Kan sudah kubilang di FF-ku yang Begin With A Dream Chapter 5, kalau aku sedang mengalami writer block -,- tapi walaupun mengalami writer block, aku tetep berusaha ngelanjutin FF ini, soal-nya aku rasa aku udah terlalu banyak utang FF sama readers u,u

Last, mind to RnR? :*


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love

Cast: Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Another EXO Member

Summary: Aku adalah seseorang yang sering membuat onar disekolah. Tapi… kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti-mu? | Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara-nya aku dapat menyukai seseorang seperti-mu. Padahal kau… TaoRis. Yaoi. BoyxBoy RnR please…

Length: Continue

Rating: T

Genre: Romance ; Yaoi; Entahlah .-.

-0-

Tao POV

Kini aku sudah berada di-rumah-ku sendiri. Aku sibuk melamun (?) sambil menyentuh bibir-ku. Masih terbayang dengan jelas di otak-ku bagaimana rasa-nya saat bibir Kris ge menempel di-bibirku. Aishh, apa sih yang kufikirkan?

Kris ge? Ne, sekarang aku sudah tidak memanggil Kris sunbae dengan 'sunbae' lagi, tapi berganti dengan 'gege'. Ia sendiri yang menyuruh-ku untuk tidak memanggil-nya dengan sunbae. Entah alasannya apa.

"Tao hyung, Hunnie lapar, mau makan,"

"Hmm, ne, ayo makan Hunnie,"balasku

Hunnie? Yap. Sehunnie. Adik-ku. Yahh, nama asli-nya itu Sehun. Tapi panggilan kesayangannya adalah Sehunnie. Umur-nya baru 7 tahun.

"Sehunnie mau makan apa, eumm?"tanya-ku

"Umm, terserah hyung saja! Karena Hunnie sedang dalam mood bagus sekarang, jadi Hunnie mau makan apa saja yang dimasak oleh Tao hyung!"kata Sehun sambil tersenyum senang

'Sedang dalam mood bagus? Tak biasa-nya ia dalam mood bagus, ahaha, pasti mood bagus-nya ini karena Luhan,'batin-ku

Aku pun mulai memasak makanan kesukaan Sehun. Daging. Hmm…

"Makanan-nya sudah jadi, Hunnie!"kata-ku senang sambil membawa masakan-ku yang sudah jadi ke tempat Sehun menunggu sambil menonton acara TV favorit-nya

"Yeyy! Selamat makan!"kata Sehun senang

Sehun langsung memakan makanan yang kubawakan. Ia terlihat sangat lahap memakan-nya. Aigoo… ia terlihat seperti tidak pernah makan daging sebelum-nya -_-

"Tao hyung, tahu tidak?"tanya Sehun setelah selesai makan

"Tidak, kan Sehun belum memberitahu hyung,"kata-ku dengan polos

"Oh iya benar juga ya hyung,"kata Sehun sambil manggut manggut "Begini hyung, tadi itu… Luhan hyung mampir ke kelas-ku lalu, aihh, pokok-nya aku senang sekali hyung!"

Aku mengelus rambut Sehun dengan penuh sayang. Aigoo… polos-nya adikku ini~~

"Sehunnie suka dengan Luhan kan?"tanya-ku

"Ne! Hunnie suka sekali dengan Luhan hyung!"kata Sehun bersemangat

"Kalau begitu, pasti Hunnie mau melihat Luhan bahagia kan?"

"Ne! Tentu saja! Hunnie mau melihat Luhan hyung bahagia! Luhan hyung harus bahagia!"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu, Hunnie harus selalu membuat Luhan bahagia, ne? Jangan membuat Luhan sedih,"kata-ku sambil tersenyum lembut

-Morning-

Author POV

"Sehunnie, ppali ireona!"kata Tao sambil mengguncang-guncang-kan (?) tubuh Sehun

"Eumm, 5 menit lagi hyungie~"balas Sehun

"Tidak ada lima menit lima menit! Cepat bangun, Hunnie!"

"5 menit lagi hyung, lagipula, hari ini sekolah Hunnie libur!"balas Sehun kembali memejamkan mata-nya

"Hey! Tidak boleh begitu! Cepat bangun lalu sarapan, walaupun Hunnie libur, tapi tetap harus bangun pagi!"

"Aishh, arraseo, Hunnie bangun, hyung,"balas Sehun sambil dengan malas beranjak dari tempat tidur-nya

"Baguslah, Hunnie memang pintar!"kata Tao sambil mengacungkan dua jempol-nya "Sudah sana cepat mandi, Oh ya, hyung mau pergi sekolah, Hunnie tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri?"

"Ne, tidak apa-apa, hyung! Hunnie sudah sering kok ditinggal sendiri dirumah,"kata Sehun sambil memberikan senyuman termanis-nya

"Eumm, baiklah, jaga diri baik-baik, ne?"

"Ne!"

-0-

Author POV

"Kris sun… ehh, Kris gege? Kenapa gege ada disini?"tanya Tao heran saat melihat mobil Kris terparkir dengan manis didepan rumah-nya dengan sang empunya yang terlihat berdiri didepan mobil itu

"Ani, aku hanya mau menjemput-mu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"balas Kris

"Eumm, ne, memang tidak apa-apa ge. Tapi.. darimana gege tau rumah-ku?"

"Aku tau dari data-data sekolah. Sudah ayo cepat! Aku tidak mau kita terlambat!"kata Kris sambil menarik tangan Tao dan memasukkannya (?) ke dalam mobil

Tao hanya dapat diam dengan penuh pertanyaan dalam otak-nya. Ia… dan Kris sama sekali belum pernah bertegur sapa atau pun bertatapan muka secara langsung sebelum kemarin. Tapi.. kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kris menjemputnya dan.. _Kris merebut first kiss-nya_. Dan kenapa Tao sama sekali tidak marah? Entahlah.

-0-

"Annyeong Tao! Kau datang dengan si… ahh, annyeong Kris sunbae,"kata Baekhyun hyung dengan bersemangat diawal-nya, tapi berubah menjadi nada, takut di akhir

"Emm, ne, annyeong,"balas Kris datar

"Hyung, kok hyung bisa ada dikelasku pagi-pagi begini?"tanya Tao heran

"Ani, aku hanya mau berkunjung! Kukira kau sudah datang, tapi ternyata belum,"balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Ohh, begitu..,"gumam Tao paham "Memang Chanyeol hyung belum datang?"

"Belum, dia belum datang daritadi, ada apa ya? Biasanya ia datang pagi,"kata Baekhyun hyung sambil mem-poutkan bibir-nya. Kyeopta!

"Chanyeol tidak masuk hari ini,"kata Kris mengeluarkan suara

"Ehh? Bagaimana sunbae tau?"tanya Baekhyun heran

"Tentu saja aku tau. Ia memberitahuku tadi pagi dan ia minta tolong pada-ku untuk memberitahu kalau ia absen karena flu,"balas Kris datar

"Yak! Sudah kubilang! Anak itu tidak boleh dibiarkan hujan-hujanan sedikit saja! Dasar nakal! Rasakan sendiri akibat-nya!"rutuk Baekhyun kesal "Khamsahamnida sunbae, atas info-nya,"

"Eumm, ne,"

"Memang gege ada hubungan apa dengan Chanyeol hyung?"tanya Tao polos

"Aku? Dan Chanyeol? Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, hanya hubungan yang sedikit.. yahh, entahlah,"kata Kris "Baiklah, Chanyeol itu.. adik tiri-ku,"

"MWOYA?"

-TBC-

Yeyy part ini pendek sekali ;-; *digeplak readers* mian, mianhae u,u aku sudah tidak punya ide lagi untuk ngelanjutin-nya. Jadi, akhir-nya jadilah FF abal nan gaje ini u,u belom lagi aku bertekad untuk nge-post chapter-chapter selanjut-nya dari FF-ku yang udah nunggak lama. Dan jadilah, aku pusing sendiri -_- Yahh, semoga readers puas dengan chapter ini. Gomawo buat **scandanava, gembul, krisseu, Jin Ki Tao, acidcid, Choujiro21, Scarlet Azur4sky **sama **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw **yang udah review di chapter sebelum-nya. Review lagi ne? Gomawo *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love

Cast: Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Another EXO Member

Summary: Aku adalah seseorang yang sering membuat onar disekolah. Tapi… kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti-mu? | Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara-nya aku dapat menyukai seseorang seperti-mu. Padahal kau… TaoRis. Yaoi. BoyxBoy RnR please…

Length: Continue

Rating: T

Genre: Romance ; Yaoi; Entahlah .-.

Makasih yang udah review di chap sebelum-nya. Ini balesan review kalian :D

**EXO Fujoshi: Iya thehun umur 7 tahun, jadi masih unyu munyu gitu :3 Iya chanyeol ade tiri kris. Abis-nya males bikin chanyeol temen baik kris, jadi aku bikin aja jadi ade tiri Kris *plakk *alasan apa ini* Ne, gomawo :D *bow***

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: haha, tapi polosan tao kemana-mana daripada sehun xP hehe iya, kris udah mulai perhatian nih ye sama tao xD**

**kathy: Iya iya ini udah lanjut .-. *geplak balik* -_-**

**Choujiro21: Jangan cubit-cubit thehun, yang boleh cubit-cubit thehun Cuma Luhan hyung sama orang yang bikin cerita ini u,u #inikataSehun *plakk Iya, yeyy ga bisa gangguin hubungan TaoRis dehhxD ne ini udah panjang belum? u,u Gomawo :D **

**Scarlet Azur4sky: aku juga suka banget yang dibagian itu! Yeyy xD *lahh iya nih u,u aku aja belom pernah dijemput ama dia pake mobil u,u aku juga kaget! *kokbisa *plakk Iya ini udah panjangan dikit belom? .-. jinja? Gomawoo *bow***

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics: Pendek karena.. yahh.. karena aku udah kehabisa ide. *plakk *dilemparsepatu* ne, iya u,u aku juga baru nyadar u,u makasih ya udah ingetin akuu u,u anggep aja yang bener itu.. yang di chap 2, ne? yang daftar sekolah lupain aja udah #ehh ne, gomawo :D *bow***

-0-

Kris POV

"MWOYA?"

Aku menutup telinga-ku yang pengang karena suara teriakkan mereka. Aishh. Masih pagi tapi sudah teriak-teriak. Tidak tau apa? Kalau suara mereka itu sangat keras? -_-

"Aishh, jangan berteriak! Masih pagi ini!"kata-ku kesal

"Ehehe, mian sunbae, habis-nya kami terlalu kaget,"kata namja yang kuketahui bernama Baekhyun itu

"Ne, kami kaget karena kami baru tau kalau Chanyeol hyung itu adik tiri-mu, ge,"kata Tao

"Umm, ne,"balas-ku datar

"Kris sunbae, kenapa Chanyeol bisa menjadi adik tiri-mu?"tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Kenapa Chanyeol bisa menjadi adik tiri-ku? Hh. Simple saja. Ibu-ku meninggal ketika melahirkan aku. Lalu, 7 tahun yang lalu Ayah-ku bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang sangat baik hati, kata-nya, dan akhir-nya menikahi-nya. Dan wanita itu memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Dan sejak itulah aku dan Chanyeol menjadi saudara beda ibu dan beda ayah, kau mengerti?"jelas-ku cuek

Namja pendek dihadapan-ku ini mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sedangkan Tao? Entahlah. Ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa.

"Ge.. aku boleh bertanya kan?"tanya Tao

"Memang sedaritadi kau tak bertanya?"balas-ku datar

"Aishh! Aku memang tidak bertanya! Kan daritadi Baekhyun hyung yang bertanya, bukan aku!"kata Tao kesal

"Ne, ne, terserah-mu lah. Sudah cepat, mau tanya apa, eoh?"

"Ani, tidak jadi,"balas Tao ketus

"Benar-benar tidak jadi? Kesempatan untuk bertanya pada-ku itu sedikit sekali. Jadi jangan menyesal kalau nanti-nanti aku tidak akan pernah membalas pertanyaan-mu,"tanya-ku sedikit mengancam

"Aish! Baiklah, ge, kemarin namja yang tiba-tiba memeluk-mu itu siapa?"tanya Tao dengan tatapan polos-nya

Wajah-ku langsung berubah ketika mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Aish. Dia bertanya sesuatu yang tidak kusukai. Menyebalkan.

"Dia Lay,"jawab-ku singkat

"Lay? Ia calon 'pendamping hidup-mu' ya ge?"tanya Tao polos

"Apa-apaan calon pendamping hidup? Ia berbohong! Aku tidak mau ia dijadikan calon pendamping hidup-ku!"jawab-ku kesal

"Jangan begitu ge, tampak-nya ia betul-betul mencintai-mu,"kata Tao

"Hh. Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang dia,"

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Tao dan Baekhyun. Aku tidak mempedulikan tatapan mereka pada-ku. Kalau seseorang sudah bertanya pada-ku tentang Lay, aku akan langsung kesal. Aku memang malas membahas tentang namja bernama Lay. Ia telah merusak hidup-ku. Hidup-ku yang dulu baik-baik saja bersama Chanyeol.

END Kris POV

Tao POV

Aku memperhatikan langkah Kris ge yang perlahan makin menjauh. Aishh. Menyebalkan. Padahal aku masih mau banyak bertanya lagi pada-nya. Huhh..

"Lebih baik kau tidak menanyakan tentang namja bernama Lay itu lagi, Tao-ah. Kelihatannya Kris sunbae tidak senang kalau membahas tentang namja itu,"kata Baekhyun hyung "Memang apa sih yang terjadi waktu kau kerumah Kris sunbae?"

Kemarin aku memang sudah memberitau Baekhyun hyung bahwa aku diajak kerumah Kris-ge. Tapi.. aku tidak menceritakan bagian tentang namja bernama Lay dan bagian tentang 'first-kiss' itu.

"Eumm.. sebenar-nya tidak terjadi banyak hal.. aku hanya mengajari Kris-ge tentang beberapa pelajaran yang ia tidak mengerti, dan ajaib-nya aku mengerti hyung!"kata-ku "Tapi, sebelum aku mengajari Kris-ge, seorang namja datang dan tiba-tiba memeluk Kris-ge,"

"Ehh? Jinja?"tanya Baekhyun hyung tak percaya "Bagaimana reaksi Kris sunbae waktu dipeluk oleh namja itu?"

"Kris-ge.. kelihatan sangat tidak senang hyung. Ia terlihat kesal. Dan malu tentu-nya, karena aku ada disitu,"kata-ku

"Arraseo..,"gumam Baekhyun hyung "Apakah kemarin kau melihat Chanyeol?"

"Ani, aku tidak melihat Chanyeol hyung,"jawab-ku "Bukannya Chanyeol hyung pergi bersama-mu?"

"Ani, setelah mengantar-ku pulang, Chanyeol langsung pergi. Aku tidak tau ia kemana,"jawab Baekhyun hyung "Tapi malam-nya, kami sempat SMS-an sih…,"

"Mungkin Chanyeol hyung pergi bersama temannya, hyung,"kata-ku menenangkan "Ahh, sudah mau bel masuk hyung, sana cepat kembali ke kelas-mu! Nanti kau terlambat saja!"

"Kau mengusir-ku yaa? Dasar panda. Ya sudahlah, aku pergi dulu, pay pay,"

"Ne, pay pay,"

END Tao POV

Author POV

Tao kini sedang serius mengikuti pelajaran dikelas-nya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sedaritadi ada seorang namja yang bolak balik didepan pintu kelas-nya.

Namja itu, Kris. Entah apa yang ia lakukan didepan kelas Tao saat itu. Yang pasti, ia disuruh oleh Kepala Sekolah-nya untuk meminjam (?) Tao. Tapi, Kris malas. Sangat malas. Ia malas berurusan lagi dengan Tao setelah pertanyaan Tao tadi pagi.

Songsaengnim yang tengah mengajar akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Kris yang sedaritadi bolak-balik didepan pintu kelas yang ia ajari. Ia menatap heran pada Kris. Ada urusan apa namja paling nakal sesekolahan itu mau kesini?

Akhir-nya Lee songsaengnim, guru yang tengah mengajar itu, menghampiri pintu kelas dan membuka-nya. Kris langsung kaget ketika melihat pintu yang harus-nya ia buka sedaritadi terbuka. Ia langsung menunjukkan wajah cool-nya dihadapan Lee songsaengnim.

"Ada apa, Kris?"tanya Lee songsaengnim

"Aku disuruh oleh kepala sekolah songsaengnim,"jelas Kris

"Disuruh untuk?"

"Untuk meminjam Tao,"jawab Kris datar

Lee songsaengnim mengerutkan dahi-nya heran. Untuk apa namja senakal Kris ini berurusan dengan murid terpintar-nya itu? Apakah Tao membuat masalah dengan Kris? Ah. Tidak mungkin. Tadi kan kata Kris kepala sekolah sendiri yang menyuruh Kris meminjam Tao

"Meminjam Tao? Untuk apa?"tanya Lee songsaengnim lagi

"Jadi songsaengnim tidak tau?"balas Kris "Tao itu menjadi pembimbing pribadi-ku, songsaengnim. Kepala Sekolah sendiri yang menyuruh-nya,"

Kris menghela nafas, "Karena itu, aku disuruh belajar oleh Kepala Sekolah, dan karena itu aku harus meminjam Tao,"

Lee songsaengnim menganggukan kepala-nya mengerti. Ahh. Ternyata Kepala Sekolah telah berfikir seperti itu ya untuk anak seperti Kris ini. _Kasihan Tao, _pikir Lee songsaengnim

"Baiklah, Tao,"panggil Lee songsaengnim

"Ne? Ada apa songsaengnim?"tanya Tao yang saat itu tengah mengerjakan tugas entah apa itu. Yang jelas bukan tugas dari Lee songsaengnim, karena Lee songsaengnim belum memberi tugas sama sekali

"Bawalah alat tulis-mu dan ikut bersama namja ini,"

END Author POV

Sekarang Kris dan Tao tengah berada di Perpustakaan dengan diawasi oleh Lim songsaengnim, guru yang merangkap sebagai penjaga perpustakaan. Biasa-nya Lim songsaengnim akan tidur atau pergi mengajar di beberapa kelas, tapi saat tau bahwa perpustakaan kesayangannya dikunjungi Kris, namja yang terkenal paling suka berkelahi di satu sekolahan, ia langsung duduk manis di dalam perpustakaannya. Mengawasi agar Kris tidak melakukan apa-pun.

"Gege, serius kau tidak mengerti tentang logaritma?"

"Ne, memang kenapa kalau aku tidak mengerti, eoh?"balas Kris tajam

"Aigoo, ini tuh mudah sekali, cara-nya tinggal…,"jelas Tao

Kris terlihat bosan mendengarkan penjelasan Tao dan memilih untuk membaringkan kepala-nya di meja (?) dan menutup mata-nya.

"Yakk! Kris-ge! Aku sedang menjelaskan kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan? Lebih baik kalau seperti ini aku tetap mengikuti pelajaran!"kata Tao kesal

"Ya sudah sana pergi, aku juga tidak mau diajarkan oleh anak seperti-mu,"balas Kris tanpa menatap kearah Tao sama sekali

Tao menghela nafas kesal. Ia menyesal telah menerima tawaran kepala sekolah untuk menjadi pembimbing namja pemalas yang ada dihadapannya ini. Hhh, kerasukan setan apa ia sampai menerima tawaran kepala sekolah waktu itu?

"Baiklah! Terserah sunbae saja! Aku tidak mau membimbing sunbae lagi!"kata Tao akhir-nya

Ia tidak memanggil Kris dengan sebutan gege lagi karena ia sekarang tengah marah besar pada Kris. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal.

Tao bangkit dari tempat duduk-nya. Ia membereskan alat tulis-nya dan melirik kearah Kris sejenak sebelum pergi. Tao fikir.. Kris akan.. merasa bersalah, mungkin? Kris akan melarang Tao pergi dan akhir-nya Tao akan mengajari Kris sebagaimana mesti-nya. Tapi.. tidak. Kris tampak sama sekali tidak peduli.

Tao menghentakkan kaki-nya kesal dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan perpustakaan. Ia membungkukkan badan-nya sejenak pada Lim songsaengnim sebelum benar-benar keluar dari perpustakaan. Tao menghela nafas. "Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi membimbing namja itu,"

-0-

Sekarang sudah tiba saat-nya waktu istirahat, seperti biasa, Tao akan berjalan menuju kelas Baekhyun, lalu mengajak Baekhyun kekantin bersama. Itupun kalau tidak ada Chanyeol. Jika ada Chanyeol, biasa-nya Tao akan kekantin sendirian. Atau bersama Sehun, teman-nya yang berbeda kelas dengan Tao.

"Baekkie hyung~"panggil Tao saat berada tepat didepan pintu kelas Baekhyun

Baekhyun terlihat senang ketika melihat Tao. Ia langsung pamit kepada Kyungsoo dan Chen, teman-nya itu. Ia berjalan dengan bersemangat menghampiri Tao.

"Tao-ah! Ayo ke-kantin~"ajak Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Tao

"Ne hyung, ayo kekantin,"balas Tao sambil tersenyum manis

Tao dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju kantin sambil berpegangan tangan dan bercerita satu sama lain. Mereka juga tertawa satu sama lain.

"Baekhyun hyung, lama-lama aku bisa sakit jika terus membimbing Kris-ge,"kata Tao kesal

"Sakit? Memang kenapa?"tanya Baekhyun heran

"Kris-ge.. ehh, sunbae maksud-ku, itu menyebalkan sekali! Ia sama sekali tidak mau diajarkan oleh-ku, ia tidak menyimak penjelasan-ku sama sekali, dan ia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali!"jelas Tao kesal

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, "Lagipula kenapa waktu itu kau menerima tawaran kepala sekolah, Tao-ah? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan menerima tawaran kepala sekolah,"kata Baekhyun "Karena aku sudah tau dari awal, kalau berakhir-nya pasti seperti ini,"

Tao terdiam. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang dengan mudah-nya menerima tawaran kepala sekolah waktu itu. Padahal ia tau dengan jelas, kalau Kris adalah berandalan disekolah dan tidak mempan sama sekali diajarkan oleh guru mana-pun. _Jika guru killer saja tidak mempan mengajari-nya, apalagi aku yang hanya seorang hoobae-nya saja?_ Pikir Tao

"Aishh. Entahlah hyung! Lebih baik kita makan saja, aku sudah lapar~"kata Tao

-0-

Kris menatap Tao yang baru saja memasuki kantin itu. Ia duduk ditempat biasa-nya, tanpa memesan atau memakan apapun. Entahlah. Semua orang tidak mengerti. Darimana Kris mendapat kekuatan untuk berkelahi apabila mereka melihat Kris makan pun tidak pernah?

Jujur saja, Kris merasa bersalah pada Tao. Ia telah bersikap tidak baik pada-nya. Bagaimana-pun juga, Tao sudah berinisiatif baik untuk mengajari-nya, tapi Kris malah tidak mendengarkan sama sekali.

Kris ingin sekali minta maaf pada Tao. Tapi, bagaimana dengan reputasi-nya nanti? Seorang Kris, berandalan sekolah, meminta maaf pada Tao, hoobae-nya sendiri? Hh. Reputasi Kris sebagai berandalan sekolah pasti akan jatuh dihadapan seluruh sekolah. Apalagi kalau teman Tao, Baekhyun, itu ribut dan akhir-nya memberitahu Chanyeol. Aish.

Kris POV

Minta maaf.. atau tidak? Minta maaf, atau tidak? Aish. Entahlah. Aku masih ragu untuk meminta maaf pada-nya. Atau, nanti sehabis pulang sekolah saja ya? Aigo. Aku tidak tau lagi. Aku ingin minta maaf tapi aku takut reputasi-ku langsung jatuh dihadapan seluruh anak-anak disini. Apalagi kalau sampai teman Tao itu memberitahu pada Chanyeol. Bagaimana aku nanti?

Chanyeol? Kenapa aku begitu memikirkan bagaimana image-ku di mata-nya? Menurut-nya, aku tetap seorang kakak yang jahat. Bahkan aku mungkin bukan kakak bagi-nya. Tapi hanya orang asing yang tidak sengaja terdampar di-rumah-nya dan malah bersikap sangat jahat. Tapi, hey, kejadian itu bukan sepenuh-nya salah-ku kan?

Saat tersadar dari lamunan-ku, aku melihat Tao dan Baekhyun yang duduk TEPAT di hadapan-ku. Hey, sejak kapan orang-orang berani duduk ditempat-ku?

"Kenapa kalian duduk disini?"tanya-ku dingin

"Eumm.. mianhae sunbae, kami bisa pindah jika kau…,"

"Shireo! Kita tidak bisa pindah, Baekhyun hyung! Lihat, tempat lain sudah penuh! Tinggal tempat ini saja yang kosong! Kita mau duduk dimana?"balas Tao

Baekhyun terlihat menutup mulut-nya dan tidak meneruskan kata-kata nya. Aku menatap kearah Tao.

"Kau tidak bisa duduk disitu!"kata-ku kesal

"Tidak bisa kenapa? Memang kau siapa, eoh? Kau pemilik meja ini? Semua orang bisa duduk disini!"

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa duduk disini selain aku! Nanti saja setelah aku lulus baru kau duduk disini!"

"Tapi kau lulus itu masih lama! Dan aku ingin duduk disini SEKARANG!"balas Tao sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata sekarang

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin kau pergi dari tempat ini SEKARANG,"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau harus mau!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Kau mau berurusan dengan-ku, eoh? Pilih memar di wajah atau biru-biru disekujur tubuh?"

"Memang kenapa? Kau hanya bisa mengancam! Silakan saja buat memar diwajah-ku! Aku tidak peduli!"balas Tao "Dan aku lapar! Setidak-nya biarkan aku habiskan makanan-ku disini, aku akan langsung pergi setelah-nya!"

Aku menghembuskan nafas kesal. Namja ini..! Benar-benar membuat emosi-ku naik ke ubun-ubun!

"CEPAT PERGI!"

-TBC-


End file.
